Mario Kart Wii/credits
These are credits from Mario Kart Wii. Credits General Producer * Shigeru Miyamoto Producer * Hideki Konno Director * Yasuyuki Oyagi Planning * Minoru Narita * Taku Matoba * Kentaro Tominaga * Yugo Hayashi * Kosuke Yabuki Programming Director * Katsuhisa Sato Programming * Yusuke Shiraiwa * Yukihiko Ito * Keiichiro Kato * Ichiro Suzuki * Shigetoshi Kitayama * Jun Ito * Takeshi Miyamoto * Yoshinori Konishi * Takahiro Takayama * Kensuke Muraki Course Directors * Hirotake Ohtsubo * Yoshihisa Morimoto Course Design * Koji Kitagawa * Taeko Sugawara * Akito Osanai * Yasutomo Nishibe * Miki Watanabe * Masahiro Kawanishi * Shunichi Shirai * Atsushi Miyagi * Mari Fujita Character Director * Daisuke Kageyama Character Design * Keisuke Nishimori * Tomomi Iwasaki * Yoko Tanaka * Kazunori Fujii * Hiroyuki Inoue * Takahiro Koizumi * Shuhan Goya * Shinsuke Yamasaki UI Design * Tokihiko Toyoda Effect Design * Yoko Fukuda Design Support * Yoshiki Haruhana * Takahiro Hamaguchi * Keijiro Inoue * Akiko Hirono * Michiko Iwasaka * Takuro Shimizu * Takeshi Koike Music * Asuka Ohta * Ryo Nagamatsu Sound Effects * Atsushi Masaki * Masato Mizuta Sound Support * Hajime Wakai Demo Movie Director * Hiroyasu Kuwabara Demo Movie * Shigeki Yoshida * Daisuke Nobori * Eriko Kimura * Chiaki Aida * Naoki Mori Voice * Charles Martinet * Sam Kelly * Deanna Mustard * Kenny James * Caety Sagoian * Mercedez Rose * Takashi Nagasako * Katsumi Suzuki * Toshihide Tsuchiya * Kazumi Totaka * Ayumi Nagao * Fumihiro Okabayashi * Hitomi Hirose * Katsuhiro Harasawa * Takuya Sato * Tomo Adachi * Tomoyuki Higuchi * Yuko Kaida Progress Management * Keizo Kato Technical Support * Hironobu Kakui * Shintaro Jikumaru Programming Support * Tetsuya Nakata * Keizo Ohta * Takuhiro Dohta * Programming Support Group Debug * Shuji Hashimoto * Akihiro Sakatani * Go Endo * Manabu Matumoto * Yuuki Tanikawa * Super Mario Club NOA Localization * Gema Almoguera * Ann Lin * Reiko Ninomiya * Kevin Sullivan NOA Localization Management * Nate Bihldorff * Jeff Miller * Leslie Swan NOA Product Testing * Masayasu Nakata * Robert Crombie * Kyle Hudson * Eric Bush * Sean Egan * Tim Casey * Patrick Taylor * Roger Harrison * Melvin Forrest * Israel Cruz-Morales * Jason Mahaffa * David Hunziker * Tomoko Mikami NOE European Localisation Management * Andy Fey * Takashi Katagiri NOE Translation * Andrea Jähn * Thomas Berthollet * Amparo Almodóvar Prieto * Alessandro De Luca * Patrick Shields NOE Testing Team * Andrea De Benedetto * Patrick Thorenz * Guillaume Deschamps * Arrate Ugarte Sandonis * Pietro Faccio NOK Localization * Dongyeon Kim * Moonsoo Chang NOK Localization Management * Daisuke Sakaguchi * Keita Nakamura * Hyokjin Jung Korean Localization Support * Kimiko Nakamichi * Ilho Kim * Yangsin Kim * Yukyung Yun NOK Product Testing * Junbong Lee * Kyoungim Na * NOK Debug Team NOK Artwork * Inho Lee * Jiyoung Shin Graphic Supervisors * Yo Ohnishi * Tsuyoshi Watanabe Artwork * Takayoshi Matsui * Keisuke Kadota CG Illustration * Yuri Adachi * Shigehisa Nakaue * Naoko Ayabe CG Illustration Supervisors * Wataru Yamaguchi * Yusuke Nakano Special Thanks to * Shigeo Touma * Eitaro Yamamoto * Naoki Nakamura * Taro Bando * Takumi Kawagoe * Haruyasu Ito * Digitalscape Co., Ltd * All EAD Executive Producer * Satoru Iwata All rights including the copyrights of Game, Scenario, Music and Program reserved by Nintendo Category:Credits